Confusion and Broken Hearts
by HuNnIe BaBe x3
Summary: Hermione is having weird dreams about a boy she once knew, but can't really remember him now. When she starts dating, another guy gets jealous, and the boy from her dreams comes into the picture. Read and Review for more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I DO **NOT** OWN ANYTHING! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! IF I EVER FORGET A DISCLIMER IT'S AN ACCEDENT BUT WE ALL KNOW ITS ALL J.K ROWLINGS JOB! WELL WE ALL KNOW SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB. BUT IF I COULD I WOULD BUY DRACO FROM HER! winks

Also, I've changed this story, a lot. If you read it before you will seeà the difference. Please read and don't get mad at me for changing it. Enjoy! Remember to click that magic button called 'review'

Hermione was staring at a blonde girl that was playing with her hair in front of her, she wasn't aware of Hermione's presence. If she knew she was there, they would be fighting right now. They always had. Neither of them liked each other. The only feeling that the two of the girls shared was hate. The blond girl was evil; if you looked for it hard enough you would see it in her eyes. Was she the only one that saw it? She was really pretty. That was one reason why he loved her. He had dark black hair and green eyes; they weren't green- green, the greenness in them made you think that they were possessed. Possessed with blindness, hate, and love. That's why she loved him, because of his eyes. Now don't get me wrong. He was a good looking guy. It was just the eyes that separated him from all the other guys. They didn't have them, he did. Now,_ he_ was the boy she'd never stop loving. He mad sure of that when on the last day of school, he made her swear she wouldn't forget him. Now the words kept repeating in her head.

Hermione woke up sweaty from her dream. This was the third time she had a dreamed of him. It was only the first week of her 6th year at Hogwarts and the dreams wouldn't go away. The boy from the dream went to Muggle School with her; she knew that but nothing else. Well she didn't really know it, she felt it. Where else could he be from? And why would the dreams keep on beings on school ground? She wasn't really close with her parents. Yes they talked, not about boys though. Them being dentists, they knew their patients better than their own daughter. Especially when she was little and they were struggling with money. When they first started off their career. Hermione was usually taken care by her neighbors. Since she didn't have the closeness and bond with her mother, like all the other kids did; her mom didn't ever know about Hermione's first love. They didn't think she would be in love with anyone at such young age. Neither of them didn't start dating until they were older, so they didn't think it was possible to fall in love in first grade. Since they were so busy with their work they never came to any of Hermione's assemblies and plays. They never took pictures. So she wouldn't be able to see the boy was really in her muggle school or not. She only went to school for a year anyway. She got her Hogwarts letter soon afterwards. Her parents were very proud when Hermione received her letter. This meant that they didn't have to worry about her when they worked, for one. She would be happy there. They knew a long time ago that Hermione would be going to Wizard School; when she was in school in school her mother received a letter from Professor Dumbledore. In the letter he explained everything about Hogwarts and said that she would get a letter when she will turn 11 years old. Since she would be going to school for wizards, she now didn't need muggle schooling. She was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school for WIZARDS!

Hermione loved the boy from her dream. She knew that he loved her, too. Even, if he went out with the blond girl. He wouldn't make her promise to remember him if he didn't. Would he? He was her first love. For a 7-year old she didn't quite now what love meant, but she knew think of him as a friend that you play in sand with. She was a really smart girl. She was heart broken when her parents told her she wouldn't go to that school anymore. The boy's eyes were always haunting her in her dreams. Especially, his last words," Promise me that you won't forget me, and I'll promise you we'll meet again." The haunting stopped when she entered Hagwarts. She was friends with the most famous wizard, after He-Who-Should-Not- Be- Named, and of course Ron. They fought evil together so it made Hermione forget about that boy. Now in her 6th year the dreams came back. Why now after six years? She didn't know. Maybe it had to do with the strange ride to Hogwarts she had. It didn't matter now. The dream mattered. The fact that, she could feel his presence, here, more than ever mattered. Hermione recently found herself crying over the boy she only knew for a short amount of time. There was something about that boy that wouldn't let her forget him. It wasn't just the fact that he made her promise not to forget him.

Hermione looked at her watch that read 6.00 A.M., and got up at took a long ice-cold shower. Even though the water was icy-cold her body was burning. '_I must be running a fever.'_ She thought. She got out of the shower and wrapped the nearest towel around her. Soon whole Hagwarts would be awake anyway. She dressed up, gathered her books and went downstairs to eat breakfast. On her way down she bumped into a Slytherin. She didn't know it was a Slytherin then. She calmly apologized and looked at the person she bumped into. It was Blaise Zabini. A.K.A- The biggest asshole after Draco Malloy. His green eyes, burning a hole in her chocolaty ones. She couldn't help but think that he was the boy from her dreams. Zabini just has so many familiar features to him. But then again, what if she was making things up? What if the boy of her dreams was just an imaginary boy from her childhood? He would he hunting her though. She wouldn't love him if he didn't exist; her body would ache to see him again. He had to exist, and she hoped that he would keep him promise. She sure kept hers.

"Watch it Granger, I'm not in Slytherin for no reason you know," said Blaise with a smirk.

Malfoy and he must have really practiced on those smirks. They were exactly the same. Well, Blaise's was a little warmer. There was nothing warm in Malloy. He was made of ice. He didn't even have a heart, and if he did, it must have frozen when he was born. I don't think he ever smiled in his life. Now I think Blaise did. In fact this smirk might have turned out to be a smile. If that's possible. Anyway it was still a smirk. Smirks were never friendly. So what ever it was, smirk or smile, it was trouble. That's the last thing she wanted right now.

"I'm not in Gryffindor for no reason neither Zabini, I know better than be AFRAID of you. I don't know if you've heard, but WE are the brave ones." answered Hermione a little too nervously but still bitterly.

"How come I see no bravery in you then huh, Granger?" Another smirk. "See you around," he said while leaving yet another with a smirk fallowed by a wink.

'_Bloody Slytherins .He was too happy to see me around. ' _thought Hermione thinking if she just imagined it or if he really winked at her.

No matter how hard Hermione tried to deny it; she always had been attracted to bad boys. That was probably why she was so attracted to the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was one of these people. Along with him was Blaise Zabini. Blaise had something different about him that Hermione liked. She seemed to know him. How though? She barely talked to him. One thing was sure; he was Malfoy's best friend, and yes, his parents were pure-blooded death eaters. He wasn't like Malfoy though. Even though Malfoy and he always were making fun of their "Trio"; Blaise never included her in his jokes and insults. She was a muggle-born, but she never heard him call her a "mudblood" before. Yes, he called he "Granger," but that WAS her last name after all. The fact that he never called her a mudblood made her smile. It was nice since he was from Slytherin. Maybe that was why she liked him and was always shaky around him. Yes, she liked him and she hated herself because of that. And those bloody dreams. Blaise looked just like the boy from her dreams. Again she thought about that.

"Hi Mione" someone said. While she was turning around to see who it was she heard him say.

"Hungry as I am?" She just smiled and said," Starving."

Ron was always a food lover. She used to have a small crush on him in the third year. Now it went away. They were just friends. Nothing else. Even though, she sometimes thought he liked her too. Like back in their forth year. When, she went to the ball with Victor Krum. He seemed jealous. _Didn't _he? It didn't matter now. She didn't want him anymore.

As they took their usual seats Hermione looked around. There were only few people in the Main Hall. Two _too_ well known Slytherins, were the two of the few. Blaise and Draco. Mean and meaner. For a moment Hermione made a eye contact with Blaise, but then she quickly looked away. She was surprised when she looked back that he still was staring at her. She hated the house boundaries. If someone from her house would have caught her staring at a Slytherin they would think she was betraying them. Silly, but it was true. Just _too _true, she thought it was silly.

After breakfast Hermione decided to leave her friends and go to the Potions early. She already got in trouble with Snape for being five minutes late yesterday. He must have had a good day because he only took away 50 points. Since, they only had 20 they are now - 30._ Negative 30._ Was that even allowed? How can you take away points that aren't there? She didn't get a detention but she still hated him. She liked Potions and all but no matter how hard she tried to impress him, he always found something wrong. When she was raising her hand to answer a question, he simply ignored her. Also, no matter how perfect her potion would turn out, it wouldn't be good enough. Malfoy's potions, on the other hand, were always perfect. Not that he was as clumsy in Potions as Neville. He was actually really good at Potions. He couldn't always be better than he though. Sometimes his potion was blue, while everyone else's was pink, and the rest of the class would be wrong, and he would be right.

When she got to the dungeons, she was the second person it the classroom. She took her regular seat, where Harry, Ron, and see always sits, while she looked at the person in the class. It was Malfoy.

'_Weird. Didn't see him leaving from the Main Hall.'_ she thought. '_And I'm sure I was the first one to leave…' she continued._

Malfoy was watching Hermione's every move. She was aware of that because his piercing eyes were burning a hole in her back. His eyes. He was the other guy with unusual eyes. They were gray. No one besides the Malfoys' has had gray eyes. She hated all the attention. Ever since she had her hair permanently straighten, and she had grown and developed all in all the right places the male population has been watching her. Not only watching. Most of them were checking her out. She now regretted the fact that she straightened her hair out. She wanted the attention. Not from Malloy though. Yes, he was hot, he hated her though. Why was she watching her?

Snape was late for his class today. Not that anyone was disappointed in missing Potions. When he finally came, though, he had an unusual smile on his face. Everyone knew that whenever their Potion Master was smiling it had to be something bad. He never smiled. He just kept smiling to himself and looked at his class. "Maybe Voldemort is back," Harry whispered to Hermione's ear. Snape loved to torture his students. Especially this particular class, Harry Potter was in this class. As he stared at his class for another 10 minutes he decided to start class. It started a lot differently though.

"I have a surprise for you……" he said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE. J.K. ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. DRACO MALFOY, A.K.A, TOM FELTON IS A HOTTIE!!!

3

"... even if you don't like it, there is nothing you can do about it---" continued Professor Snape.

"WHAT about ME Professor Snape?" asked Malfoy with a smirk. H

"I'm afraid being a pureblood won't keep you out of doing this task Draco, not that I didn't try to get you out of it," said Snape.

After that Malfoy made a disappointed face while Hermione blew him a raspberry. Blaise saw that and started laughing hysterically. He was a little shorter than Malloy, but he didn't seem to fear him. He was probably Draco's only real friend, Hermione noticed. He had green eyes, prettier than Harry's and was muscular from Qudditch. Yes, he again like Malfoy played Quiddich. He wasn't bad neither. Unlike Draco, he was a Keeper.

"As I was saying" continued Snape after being interrupted," Professor Dumbledore was very worried about the house boundaries between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw don't have such problem. That's why they won't be doing this ta--" Snape couldn't finish since he was interrupted, again.

"Doing what?" yelled a Slytherin from the back.

"If it was one of us he would give us detention!" whined Ron to Harry.

"Mr. Weasley that will be 10 points from Gryffindor!" said Snape with a huge grin.

"But-"

"No buts, now you have a Friday night detention." said Snape happier than ever.

He hoped to hear some more whining, but when he didn't hear any, with disappointment of not being able to take points off, he continued where he left of.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You will have tasks with another person, who will be from a different house. If you are in Slytherin you will be with a Gryffindor, same with Gryffindor, you will be with Slytherins. You will know more about the tasks tomorrow." he heard some whining and smiled while adding, " _I_ will pick your partners."

"Any questions?" he asked.

When no one, except for Hermione, who he ignored, raised their hand he began the sorting. He started to look around and started his torture, "Potter and Parkinson." He knew Harry hated Pansy and since he wanted what was worse for him, and he hated him, he picked him with her. He could see why Potter didn't like her. She was a slut and a pug face.

When Harry heard that he has to work with Pansy he went pale. He HATED Pansy Parkinson. He couldn't stand looking at her, worse, working wit her!

"You'll be fine Harry!" whispered Hermione to him with a warm smile.

He returned the smile with a even bigger one. Ever since the summer Hermione was different. She was a lot prettier. Her looks weren't the only change in her. Her attitude was different, too. Though she wasn't sluttish or bitchy, she wasn't a goodie-goodie girl neither. Even though he would never admit this to Ron he was beginning to like her, more than a friend.

"Weasley you will be with Millicent" said Snape while Ron almost fall off his chair. He'd rather work with Pansy. Millicent was UGLY. Yes Pansy was ugly, but not as UGLY as Millicent. Plus, Millicent wouldn't do anything. She just sat there and did nothing. This ment he would have to do all the work. He wasn't a good student so this wouldn't be a hell for only Harry.

While the sorting continued, Hermione prayed not to be paired with Malfoy or Zabini. So far Snape picked boy/girl pairs. That made her even more nervous. As the parings continued Hermione was more and more scared. At the end there were only two Slytherins left. Two boys. Malfoy and Zabini. She would _have_ to work with one of them.

"Granger you will be working with...."

Author's note:

As you can see I'm rewriting this. I changed the first chapter a lot, but I'll keep this one the same. Write now I'm working on the next chapter. Happy Holidays everyone!

Hugs nd kisses, Becci


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! THE CHARACTERS,ETC, IS J.K.ROWLINGS!**

"I'm sorry. I must have miscalculated something. Does everyone have a partner?" Snape asked. When no one said anything Professor just smiled. He defiantly has to stop smiling. Does not suite him.

"Ms.Granger, I am happy to tell you that you get to work with both Mr.Malfoy and Mr. Zabini. Now I'm sure you are happy about that. We wouldn't want one of them working alone now would we?" Snape said.

'_We would, I know I would, love to have both of them work alone. _Hermione thought, but said," No, Professor."

"Alright then, you are all dismissed. I will tell you more about the task tomorrow. Now go to your next classes."

This was a nightmare. How did she get stock with two guys that hate her? Well, maybe not Zabini, he does seem sweet and all. She daydreamed.

"Hey Granger, you better not have us mess up on this assignment, this is our Professor after all," she heard too familiar voice behind her and she turned around.

"Go to hell" she said and stormed off to catch up with Ron and Harry. They on the other hand were too busy talking about Qudditch to notice that she wasn't walking by them from the beginning.

She hated Quiddich, and she didn't want to be talking about it so she just stayed behind. Walking in her slow pace wondering how she was going to survive the whole Snape-partner-with-two-Slytherins-thing.

She was dazing off so far away that she didn't notice a guy walking in front of her and bumped into him.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said and looked up at who it was. Zabini. AGAIN.

"Are you? Or are you going to tell him no never mind you ZABININI, I'm not sorry" he asked with hurt look.

Hermione noticed that and didn't know what to say. Did she really hurt his feelings, or is it one of their tricks?

"I..I..er… sorry… err… really… wasn't…looking…" she managed to say.

"That's ok… you know we're not that bad, I'M not that bad" he smiled.

_This is so weird. Why is he being friendly? Am I blushing? Oh my God! I'm blushing! Please don't notice it. Ahhh!_

"You know your quite cute when you're shy" he said.

This made Hermione's face turn even redder. "T-t-t-hanks…"

"I know this might be weird, but do,um, you want to, er, meet,eh… me by the lake, at um…7.00 tonight?"

"Sure"

When he walked away, Hermione just started after him. She sure didn't expect this. Especially, from Zabini. Did he know she had a slight crush on him? It was all because of the stupid boy from the dream! Why did he have to look like him!?

"So how did it go mate?" asked Malfoy. He still couldn't understand what his friend saw it that filthy mudblood. She was a mudblood!

"She said yes!!!!"

"Do you think she will … find out?"

"Not if you don't want her to, you know that the secret is safe with me mate. I won't tell a soul. Especially, that mudblood!"

"Hey! Don't call her that"

"Tsk, tsk, hormones!"

Draco just couldn't get it. How did he all of the sudden like her? Yes she changed over the summer. He realized that in class when he watched her . She was damn pretty, but she was also a mudblood. His family didn't accept them. Sometimes he wished that his parents we're like Blaise's.

A/N

Short chapter. Hey, at least I updated! Finally!!! I feel so proud of myself!!! I'm going to work on the next chapter now. Please review!!

**Lots lov,**

**BEcci 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

I wish I was rich and famous, and the author of Harry Potter, but I'm not. I don't own anything. I'm just a fan using my imagination and the characters of J.K. Rowling to make a story she didn't. Any questions?

The time seemed to pass really fast for both Hermione and Blaise. Both of them were worried about what was going to happen and what they will say to each other. Hermione has dated before, just not as much as other girls in her age. Before the change that occurred to her appearance over the summer, she wasn't really pretty, or at least didn't care about how she looked, with her bushy hair sticking out in all places, and her nose stuck in her books wherever she went, she wasn't really Miss England. At least, this year would was different. She was now in her room with one of her best friends, Ginny, who was helping her to decide what she should wear. She also did a little makeup for Hermione.

"Mione, I really don't get it. I mean we've been friends since your second year at Hogwarts, and we've told each other everything. Now when some prince charming has asked you on a date, you don't want to tell me who it is. It's not like it's the ferret, what are you so afraid of?" Ginny asked her friend. Sometimes she was worried that her friend was more interested in books, than boys. Sure, it was a plus to be smart, but she needed a social life too for Merlin's sake!

"Ginny, you have to trust me on this one. No it's not the ferret. EWW! Are you out of your mind? It's not even a date" she assured her friend. Deep inside she hoped it was a date though. Sure he didn't tell her to meet him on a 'date'. He told her to meet him at 7.00, though; it was kind of like a date then. No matter what it was she wanted to look her best. With the help of her friend, who knew just as much about make up as Hermione about her studies, she truly looked stunning.

Hermione's chocolate colored eyes were brought out more with the black eyeliner she now wore, her lips looked as if they were glowing in the moonlight light with the clear lip-gloss that Ginny applied to her lips, and her hair was set out in free careless locks that were still maintained and kept in a stunning way. She wore tight low- cut jeans that showed her curves, and a cute baby pink top that reveled a little of her stomach. Not a lot, but still some of her flat stomach showed.

"Wow, Herms! You were pretty before, now your perfect! Who ever the guy is he won't be able to take his off of you. You still won't tell me who he is will you?" she tried again.

"I will Gin, just not now." Hermione said quietly as she stared at her reflection in the huge mirror that stood in her room. She was so scared to meet Blaise, thinking that it might have been another of the Slytherin jokes; she almost stayed in her dorm. Ginny didn't let her though.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle in the cold dungeons Blaise was with his best bud, Draco, asking him how he looked. Which surprised both of the boys a lot because Blaise always looked good no matter what he wore, and he never cared about looking nice around girl anyway. His ways around any girl would be to bed her and then dump her.

"Listen Blaise; just don't fall in love with her ok? No matter what, she's still a mudblood and mudbloods are lower than us, much lower, they belong with the dirt." Draco told his friend. Somehow, even he wasn't so sure about this with Granger. She changed. A lot. She was too pretty for her own good.

"I don't care what you say Malfoy, I was brought up differently, my parents could careless about blood. About falling in love, you must be really blind mate, I already did." Blaise said in a whisper. He was afraid that Hermione didn't feel the same way. He wouldn't let it show though. He was a Slytherin, if not for her, he'd still be an asshole who dumped every girl he ever crossed his path. "I better get going, wouldn't want my precious thing waiting." With that he left, having Draco staring at him. Again, wishing he was more like his friend. Wishing he had feelings. Even though he didn't let this cross his mind now, he was wishing Hermione wasn't Blaise's. He knew his friend too well, and knew that she would be his after tonight. He even called her '"his" precious thing' already.

The night was beautiful. It was really warm, for this part of the year, and the moon reflected beautifully in the lake. Hermione, who was afraid to be late, even though she was never late, that she left early. Now she was sitting by the lake caught up in her thoughts about the green eyed Slytherin. She was woken from her thoughts when the same green eyes were caught with her brown eyes and Blaise smiled. Blaise then sat beside her never leaving her eyes, and they sat there looking at each other in silence. Finally, Blaise broke the silence, "I was worried you wouldn't come." He said truthfully and in a whisper.

"I was worried you wouldn't." Hermione answered and looked at her hands. She felt very uncomfortable. Here she was, with the hottest guy in school after Draco, of course, and he was talking to her, he was afraid that she wouldn't come. It was just too weird. It was like a dream. If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up from it.

After another awkward moment Blaise started again, "I have to be honest with you," he said and Hermione looked at him with horror thinking how stupid she was and how she was right that this was a joke. When he continued saying, "I like you, I like you a lot." And looked away she smiled and took his hand in his and answered him truthfully, "I like you, too."

A/N

Wow. I haven't been here for a long time. I'm truly sorry! I've been really busy, with my summer in Europe, school life, friends and family, I didn't have much time to sit down and write another chapter. I hope that you guys don't hate me and will read this story. I might update again today. I'll start on another chapter soon because I'm not satisfied with this one, it's really short. I know I'm not the best writer and if anyone wants to help me in anyway please leave a review. I will really appreciate it. Also, I've changed my penname. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you want to review saying bad things go ahead, just review please. Also, if you guys have any ideas, on what should happen with Blaise and Hermione share them. I have the whole plot planned out, but I like ideas, and I'll be happy to change some things. Thank you, now go and press that magical button! Xoxo, BeCci


End file.
